Talk:Smite Crawler
I don't think they drop rubies. Anyone ever seen a smite drop one? --Fyren 05:26, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) :Well, I would say there definitely is the possibility that they drop rubies. They are so rare, how can you be sure about it? I once got a ruby from a Fire Imp, but having killed hundreds of them while farming for charcoal I wouldn't say "Fire Imps drop rubies"! Something that isn't dropped regularily by a mob shouldn't be listed there. Because else we could list almost every single weapon in the game with almost every single mob. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:38, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I have killed hundreds of smites and received no rubies. Of course, if they are so rare, you're right in that we can't rule out anything from dropping them. In that case it's probably best to not list anything as dropping them and note it somehow on the ruby page. --Fyren 05:51, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) ::: I think anything can drop a ruby, Charr have dropped them, and stone summit 04:55, 3 November 2005 (EST) : I have had a ruby drop, many sapphires too, only one ruby in about 100 runs though When fighting these critters, my ele does 100% fire damage, not more, not less. Does that mean their armor is weaker against fire? Because of the level difference, I would assume my damage would be off, but it's not. Any ideas? --Karlos 18:06, 27 October 2005 (EST) :Enemy level is not directly a factor (in SonOfRah's formula, at least). Assuming you're level 20, it means they have 60 AL versus fire. --Fyren 18:55, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::What is that formula? Does it imply that level makes a different in that it scales your damage down if you were less than 20 only but does nothing if you are 20 or what? Because it's obvious that the Charr attacks for example are a LOT less potent now than they were when I was level 9. Or is that just the increased armor and HP? --Karlos 04:39, 28 October 2005 (EST) :::gwonline.net, check the "damage explained" link or something like that in the left navbar. For spells, it compares your level * 3 to the enemy AL to determine damage scaling. (Your attribute just determines the base damage.) --Fyren 05:16, 28 October 2005 (EST) They jsut have 60AL agaisnt at least evry element since i used skilsl form evry element on them and it hit exactly the damage it said it would do, and also, EVRY cc weapon also exactly hit the dmg it said it would hit so i think they just have 60Al against evry sort of dmg (expect life stealing, chaos, holy and dark dmg since evrything has 0AL agaisnt that)— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :^^^^That had so many typing mistakes it was painful to read. VegaObscura 23:06, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Thats me:P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:28, 21 January 2007 (CST) Drop Rate out of Date? Recently (not able to tell you exactly how recently) for me and I have had reports from many many other people that the smite drop rate has gone down. Could anyone tell me if they have been having the same experience? When it comes to 8 runs and no ectos, it gets annoying and frustrating. I check the drope rate article, and it hasnt been updated since April. Link 19px talk 16:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) Smite Hex FTW? The description states that Spiteful spirit is a great idea for Smite Crawlers, but they just Smite Hex it right off. Of course this is usually remedied with a visage, but without flatlining their energy, hexes are pretty useless. If no one has any objections, I am going to pull that part off.---Milgram 05:21, 5 February 2007 (CST) :you need to use an aoe cover hex like shadow of fear(i'm pretty sure theres a better one) What kind of damage do they deal? I wanted to know for the purpose of knowing how Physical Resistance and Elemental Resistance interact with their attacks.--Curin Derwin 18:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) Neither one is very effective against Smites. Their attacks do physical damage, but they also have Zealot's Fire, which does frequent Fire damage. This of course isn't even mentioning the Holy damage from Shield of Judgment and Smite Hex. Zaq 19:11, 25 February 2007 (CST) On a semi related note, can anybody find a way to test if they do Slashing, Piercing, or Blunt? I'd assume Slashing. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 12:09, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Well... if you go whit a warrior and +10 armour vs slashing, blunt, pircing shields you would know. Biz 01:46, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Weaknesses? Anyone know? Nilator 18:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT)Nilator Ecto drop rate It seems that since the free access to the UW and FoW weekend event, that the Ectoplasm drop rate has gone up. Can anyone confirm this? :I think it is staying the same and just luck on your part. I did 4 or 5 runs last night and got none at all. --Rainith 22:41, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :: It feels like drop rate stayed the same, Ive gotten two ectos in a single run, then two more in separate runs, then about 4 runs whit no ectos, allmost exactly like it was a year ago before 55 nerf =D, Anet just feels bad about not keeping their word, they wouldnt agrovate their only custumers by pulling a cheap drop rate change Biz 01:50, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::its about how many flags you have on your account, the more time you farm, the more flags, the more flags you have, the worse the loot is. to get rid of flags do a few missions (you have to finish the mission) - Paladin Trackr ::::Flag....? you mean anit-farm, but that doesn;t excist anymore, and that flag tale was just made up—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 11:27, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Monk/Assassin? they seem to double strike a lot just like daggers, any thoughts about that? - Paladin Trackr :They've been in GW since the beginning, a year before Factions even came out. o_O--Swift Thief 18:37, 25 April 2007 (CDT) LvL 15 Prot These guys have lvl 15 protection prayers, i do aftershock on them regularly and it does a -25 and their hp goes up (I like a challenge) 105 -80= 25 damage delt, and 80 healed, pfft a return of 55hp, aint bad. K, Maybe i've thought about this to much... Munny 02:08, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Aggresive Smites It's stange, some times smites attack other groups of their own kind, always the group to the left after you kill the first group and go round the corner, any ideas as to why this happens? --Eraser Rain 01:26, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :Zealot's Fire happens =P thats where all ectos you don't get are lost =D Biz 12:38, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Question How many of these spawn? Ron Ng 10:49, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Depends on your spawn when you create the instance. they go in groups of 3-5 and there are about 13 groups. someone correct that last figure if i got it wrong. -- Xeon 10:59, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::I am pretty sure that there are only ten groups...unless there are some smites outside the Ice Wastes, or unless some spawn once you clear the areaKiller Revan 15:58, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Health Any1 know how much hp they have?--panteraff7 It can't be any higher than 500, they just drop too fast to Spiteful Spirit for it to be more than that. Xx Mental Xx can i cap shield of judgement from them? are there any smite crawler bosses? i dont have prophecies so i want to cap that spellKyle952 00:35, 18 June 2007 (CDT)kyle952 :No, the only location to cap Shield of Judgment in the game is from Myd Springclaw in Mineral Springs --Gimmethegepgun 00:38, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ecto drops in hard mode? hey, i regularly farm smites in normal mode using the earth ele (sandstorm etc) and get a fair few ecto doing that. so i figured i'd try out doing monk 600 + a smiter hero to get better drops. i've killed about 100 smites this way, in hard mode, and not one has dropped an ecto. this may just be insanely bad luck, but is the drop rate actually less in hard mode? or, as much as i doubt it, do they not drop from them in hard mode? any speculation/screens would be appreciated. Olly :they do still drop in hard, supposedly with the same drop rate. I assume you're having bad luck b/c you have a hero along for the ride. --SLeeVe 10:36, 2 July 2007 (CDT)